Sueños a la salsa
by Chisheccid
Summary: ¿Cómo habían llegado hasta la ducha? No tenía la menor idea ni le importaba tenerla, después de todo, lo que le estaba haciendo Nami se sentía en extremo bien. Pequeño toque yaoi al final.


Disclaimer: Todo el One Piece será de Luffy… Que diga, ahora One Piece le pertenece sólo a Oda.

SUEÑOS A LA SALSA.

¿Cómo habían llegado hasta la ducha? No tenía la menor idea ni le importaba tenerla, después de todo, lo que le estaba haciendo Nami se sentía en extremo bien.

Cerró los ojos y echó la cabeza para atrás tratando de disfrutar al máximo el roce de los labios de la pelirroja succionando su erecto miembro. Luffy reprimió un gemido pensando inocentemente que hacer eso arruinaría lo que en ese momento estaba sucediendo, sea como sea que se llamase. Decidió dejar de pensar, no tenía sentido tratar de contenerse pues Nami no le facilitaba el trabajo.

Sin pensarlo más, agarró los naranjas cabellos de su navegante y los estrujó entre sus dedos de goma. Un gemido ronco abandonó sus labios y sintió el cuerpo totalmente liviano.

El capitán abrió los ojos para encontrarse recostado bajo una Nami que se movía con fiereza. Luffy, en la desesperación de la cual era presa, ni siquiera se preocupó por preguntar en cómo habían llegado hasta allí. Más por instinto que por cualquier otro motivo, empezó a moverse al compás de Nami. El universo entero tembló a su alrededor, explotó en sus oídos y por ínfimos instantes creyó haber muerto. Después de varios segundos de tensión, su cuerpo se relajó y la mente se le puso en blanco.

No sabía a ciencia cierta lo que había sucedido, lo único que tenía claro era que quería volver a hacerlo.

-¿Luffy?- Le decía Nami en un ronroneo.

El cuerpo del moreno reaccionó instantáneamente al estímulo auditivo y abrió los ojos con ansias. Observó a la navegante completamente desnuda. Luffy se paralizó, estaba hermosa; las palpitaciones se le aceleraron al observar una gigantesca olla con ¿Salsa para carne? La vio sumergirse en ella y salió para postrarse frente a Luffy.

El capitán no lo podía creer, definitivamente era lo mejor que le estaba sucediendo, se acercó lentamente a la navegante mientras sacaba la lengua para saborearla hasta que un temblor interrumpió el momento y lo oscureció todo...

Luffy despertó sobre el suelo, era obvio que nuevamente se había caído de la hamaca. Sintió su cuerpo pegajoso, las gotas de sudor perlaban toda su piel y un líquido "misterioso" empapaba sus pantalones.

Recordó lo soñado y con evidente prisa se dirigió a la cocina, Franky, que en ese momento salía del cuarto de máquinas, lo observó en todo su "esplendor". Sanji se encontraba cocinando con tanto ahínco que no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando el capitán irrumpió.

-¡Te lo tomo prestado!- Fue casi un grito, tomó la olla en donde se encontraba la salsa con la cual bañaba la carne y salió disparado al camarote de las chicas. -¡Nami! Déjame probar algo.- Dijo emocionado al momento en que Robin salía prácticamente huyendo.

-¿Pero qué carajos crees que haces?- Chilló Nami antes de que un golpe resonara en todo el Sunny.

Los demás miembros de la tripulación despertaron ante el alboroto.

-¿Qué sucede?- Preguntó un somnoliento Chopper.

-Nuestro capitán está creciendo- Exclamó Franky con lágrimas en los ojos.- ¡Que no estoy llorando, idiotas!- Siguió con el melodrama.

Luffy salió del camarote bañado en salsa dejando atónitos a todos. Usopp sonrió con complicidad al notar el bulto en los pantalones del moreno y esa expresión inconfundible en el rostro.

-Me las pagarás- Le saltó encima el cocinero.- No debes desperdiciar la comida.- Le reclamó.

A Usopp se le borró la sonrisa y enrojeció de súbito. ¿Cómo se atrevía Sanji a decirle eso al capitán? El tirador palpó su vientre, seguía pegajoso por el azúcar que el rubio le había embadurnado la noche anterior, y no precisamente con intenciones inocentes.

FIN

_Debo admitir que está tirado de los pelos, pero me agradó hacer el fic. Esto es producto de tanto pensar, ahora me doy cuenta de las ventajas que tiene el pasarse el día sin nada más que hacer que analizar diversas situaciones de los sombreros de paja._

_Ah sí, no pude evitar poner el toque yaoi al final._

_Nos leemos en una pronta ocasión._

_Directo para el 10pairings de Nami._

_Suerte!_


End file.
